Escape the memories
by Banehollow
Summary: Sam is kidnapped and taken away from home when he is 17, and now, four years later he is just now regaining consciousness, but not in the way his brother wants him to. Rated M - Read description for warnings.


-  
Sam is kidnapped and taken away from home when he is 17, and now, four years later he is just now regaining consciousness, but not in the way his brother wants him to. Rated M - Read description for warnings.

**WARNING** - violence, forced, graphic sexual situations, torcher, language, self-hurt, drug-abuse.  
In this story, Sam is 21, and Dean is 26.  
Some main characters in the story are ; Sam, Dean, Bobby, John, Melissa(made up)  
(As the story goes on, some more characters, or scenes needed to be warned of, might be added. I'll make sure to update this often.)  
Sam is kidnapped and taken away from home when he is 17, and now, four years later he is just now regaining consciousness.

-  
**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

_Blood...there was so much blood.._

_His bloodied hands trembled with a mix of rage and horror, his eyes wide as they struggled to take in the mess before him._

_Sam Winchester wore a baggy white t-shirt, though it looked more of a dirty tan now, with both old and new blood stains covering it almost entirely. There was many places where it was split open, and where it had been slit there was also some form of damage done to his body. Most of the wounds looked to have been caused by a knife, though there was some that he couldn't even begin to identify. The jeans that he wore were in no better condition than his shirt, if not worse. He looks surprising fit, despite his mangled clothing and wound-laced body, though his personal hygiene obviously hadn't been thought of in a good while. He was filthy, covered in head to toe with dried blood, smeared mud(he really hoped that was mud), sweat, and his hair was a tangled mess, sharing an equal load of filth as his skin. His wrists wore fresh wounds, looking like rope burns, and all around his neck were tiny, almost invisible holes were needles had been pierced into time after time. But it wasn't the state of his clothes, body, or even his own health that had him so shaken._

_It was the knife._

_Gripping it tightly, unable to shift his away from it, he noticed the blood that coated the small blade, which was slowly dripping into a puddle. But the repetitive drip, drip, drip, drip, drip did not seem to be heard at all by the boy. Slowly now, knife still in hand, he moved to take a step back, but the heel of his blood-caked shoe caught onto something behind him causing him to slip. Sam landed with a loud crash, an agonized yelp escaping his throat when he landed on his tailbone. Though it wasn't long before the yelp had left him before he let out a blood curling scream. _

_Dead._

_She was dead._

_'Oh god oh god oh god...!' Sam cried, unable to block the tears that began to roll down his face, or the bile that began to rise in his throat as he took in the sight before him, on what he had tripped on._

_A girl, looking to be no more than maybe ten or eleven, laid in front of him. The girl was beautiful, her skin a soft, pale color and her hair long and black, resembling a smooth silk. She wore a long, white dress and nothing else. And the blood...her light blue eyes were still and lifeless, like the rest of her body. She was cut up in so many places, each leaking their own little puddle of blood, but the worst one was the long, diagonal cut starting from the bottom of her throat, leading all the down her chest. It had obviously been the finishing move on the girl after having been cut and tortured for so long. _

_The knife in Sam's trembling hands dropped with a loud clattering, and before he had time to move he vomited, heaving up anything he might have eaten or drank. Tears and vomit now twined together, and he found that he could barely breathe now. His chest struggled to do the most basic movement ; up, down, up, down. He barely heard the sound of a door ripping open, the worried voice of a strangely familiar man, he did not even feel the hands on him as he was picked up. He blacked out only second after..._

_SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN_

_"Sam!"_

_Sam groaned, his head was aching and his stomach seemed to be fighting with him, threatening him with another removal of his meal._

_"Sammy? Sammy, oh thank god, you're awake..."_

_Slowly now, confused and curious of who was the holder of this familiar voice, he started to pry his eyelids apart. It seemed to take decades before the blurry images cleared enough for him to see a person above him._

_"D-" Sam coughed, surprised at how dry his throat way. There was a worried sigh from the person sitting on...a bed he thinks, with him, and before he knew it he felt a glass being pressed to his lips. He hesitated at first, but when he realized the glass contained water, he greedily brought his arm up, startling the person who had given it to him, and almost chugged the entire glass down in two gulps. Not wanting him to choke on water, the stranger quickly brought the glass away from him and set it on a stand nearby. "Dean...?" He asked slowly._

_This seemed to have been the wrong thing to say, because he heard an angry hiss and he was slapped across the face. He bit back a yelp of shock, and he struggled harder now to clear the fuzzy sight before him, but he could barely make out the person, although the voice has said that it was a woman._

_"Oh, Sam baby I'm so sorry!" The voice said, raised in worry though it maintained a gentle, soothing sound. "You just..it's just you broke one of the rules, and you know that I have to punish you..please...' Her voice trailed off as she moved to gently stroke the hand-mark left on his face, and the touch seemed to spark something in her. 'Please, Sammy..let me make up for it..." He felt the felt the bed shift as the woman moved to sit on top of Sam's waist, moving so that her waist was pressed up against his. _

_Sam fidgeted beneath her, but the woman reached up, brushing her fingers through Sam's hair, like a mother trying to soothe a child, but it only served to make Sam struggle more. "Get of me!" He shouted, but the woman only frowned before suddenly grabbing Sam by the throat with inhuman strength, quickly subduing his struggled until he laid still, fearing that if he moved she would snap his neck. Another thing subduing him was the fuzzyness in his mind, almost like he had been drugged._

_"Now Sam..." She said, her voice a soft, upset whine. She sounded like she was hurt by Sam's struggles against her. "You are making this difficult for me. Do I need to give you another Dose to calm you down?" She asked, her voice still soft but it now held a sharp, threatening edge to it. Sam didn't know what she meant by another dose, but he knew that whatever it was wouldn't be good. He remained silent, staring at the woman through round, frightened hazel eyes. A soft smile found its way onto the woman's face, and Sam flinched a little as she bent down, moving her face close to his. Her tongue flicked out across the side of his neck, over the inflamed needle holes. _

_"You smell so good Sam.." Her voice purred, her warm breath on the side of his neck. Sam kept his silence, closing his eye tightly at her touch as he fought back the tears..he was being raped, and by a woman who appeared to be frail. Was he really so weak? His worries were cut short when he suddenly felt something sharp prick at his neck, and it took him a few moments to realize it wasn't a needle..it was the woman._

_'Fuck!' He thought, his mind beginning to panic. 'A vampire!'_

_He didn't have time to panic about it any longer though, because she soon drew her head away from his neck. It wasn't until he felt her hand travel down his chest, and then slipping into his pants that he slowly began to break. He couldn't hold back a tear that escaped, rolling down his face as he felt the woman begin to hungrily unbuckle his pants, sliding them down just enough so that she see his penis. A smile worked its way onto her face, and she now removed her hand away from Sam's throat, trusting that he wouldn't try to attack her for now. _

_Sam bit his lip until it was bleeding, fighting back whimpers, but the fussiness of drugs disabled his strength to fight back.._

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

"Sammy! Sammy wake up, please, I'm begging you, don't leave me like this."

Oh god..Sam panicked. Had the vampire returned? No, no please. Anything but that. But he had no strength to open his eyes. He felt a hand touch his shoulder, and tears began to stream down his face, doing everything in his power to fight back more whimpers.

"N-No m-m-more..pl's..." Sam managed a broken sob, and to his relief the hand removed itself from his shoulder, though the presence remained in the room. But that was fine, just as long as the vampire didn't touch him..

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

John and Bobby was in the kitchen, both silent as they looked towards the open door that lead into the bedroom. They heard the pleading of Dean, begging his baby brother to wake up, the broken sob of Sam, and then they saw the anguish in Dean's eyes when he appeared out of the door. Bobby quickly looked back down at the newspaper, trying not to look like he had stared, but John made no attempt. Dean caught his father's eye, but he made no attempt to even acknowledge his father's existence.

It was his fault after all that Sammy was dying.  
**-**  
_I know it's confusing, but hopefully the confusion will clear up by the next chapter._  
_Also, I know this is pretty poor quality, but it is my first fan fiction so go a little easy on me? Aha, no. Don't go easy, please. Tell me what you like about it, what you dislike, errors, or whatever. I'll be glad to accept any tips I can get my fingers on._  
_(Also, I'm sorry for making Sam seem so weak here, but it was mostly the drugs that made him so vulnerable and unable to fight back. Trust me, in the next chapter he is the opposite of weak, or at least when the drugs aren't as strong.)_


End file.
